


Every Moment Shines

by wisteria_hime



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Jealous Nanase Haruka, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteria_hime/pseuds/wisteria_hime
Summary: “You’re out here trying to build a snowman in a very thin jacket and leggings, even though it’s been snowing for literally five minutes, and I could see you shivering from my living room window, here’s a sweatshirt and gloves.” Winter fluff, beware of warm and fuzzy feelings!





	Every Moment Shines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanases_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanases_h/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Ellice! This is my secret Santa gift to you, hope you enjoy!

“Haru, are you okay?” Makoto rushes the words out in a panic, his eyes flitting all over Haru like he had sustained some invisible injury, “You’re shivering so much, I had to bring these out for you.”

Haruka hadn’t noticed before, but Makoto had a sweatshirt and gloves in his hands. 

“In a minute, I need to finish this part,” Haru brushes him off, turning back to the ball of snow he was slowly building up. 

“You can’t wear just leggings in winter, Haru!” Makoto complains loudly, gesturing to his thin layers in hopelessness. 

“I have a jacket too,” Haru adds quickly, assuredly. He had deliberately put on the jacket, so as to appease Makoto when this moment came. 

His efforts, however, seem to have been in vain, when Makoto takes Haru’s jacket sleeve between his fingers and rubs it, “Look how thin it is, that’s not enough to keep you warm.”

Shrugging it off, Haru answers back, “I can warm up when I come inside later.”

“Haru!” Makoto whines at him, and Haru continues piling snow, unbothered, “You’re always like this! You need to look after yourself! What if you caught a cold? Or worse? Like pneumonia? I heard it can get really severe in the winter if you’re not careful.”

Typical Makoto. Always worrying about him. Since they started dating, it had gotten even worse, because Makoto could fuss over him without the confines of friendship holding him back. 

“I wanted to make one,” Haru mumbles, patting the round circle of snow that he's trying to make resemble a snowman to make it smooth, “like when we were kids.”

Makoto doesn’t say anything at first, but Haru hears him sigh fondly. Then, he puts a hand on Haru’s shoulder and rubs it soothingly, “Come on, we’re going to be late if we don’t start getting ready.” 

Regretfully, Haru stands up and faces Makoto with a long face. He stays still as Makoto flutters around him, putting the sweatshirt over Haru’s head with the gentlest force that Haru let go of his stubbornness. Weaving his arms through the sleeves, he admittedly enjoyed the fresh warmth that now covered him. As soon as his hands were through the holes, Makoto was sliding gloves onto them. 

“Maybe when we come back, the snow will have settled, and we can make a better snowman. And um, maybe, I can help you this time,” Makoto tells him, a pink blush filling his cheeks. 

Haru’s mood lifts immensely after this, and he nods at Makoto eagerly, “It wouldn’t be the same without Makoto’s help.”

Grinning happily, Makoto cups Haru's chilled cheeks in his hands and nuzzles their noses together. Leaving the snow doesn't seem as hard, now. 

*

They were meeting Asahi and Kisumi in a small cafe in Shinjuku. Kisumi annoyingly insisted on calling it a ‘double date’, but Haru refused to call it as such. Associating the word ‘date’ with Kisumi – even if it wasn’t directly – was not happening. No, he was going on a date with Makoto. Asahi and Kisumi would also be there, on their own date. 

If there was something Haru didn’t do well, it was sharing. Specifically, sharing Makoto with other people. 

Speaking of which, as they sat in the cafe and we’re getting served their orders, Haruka noticed the waitress smiling deliberately at Makoto. Haru didn’t say anything, but stared silent daggers at her. She didn’t noticed of course, too caught up in Makoto’s grateful thanks for the food and drinks. She bows and doesn’t stop smiling even when she walks away. 

Haru’s going to let it go, but Asahi jumps in and says, “Whoa, Makoto! You’re really popular!” 

“E-Eh?” Makoto freezes, confused. 

Asahi frowns then, his face scrunching up almost comically, “You mean you didn’t notice?”

“That’s because Makoto only has eyes for Haru,” Kisumi giggled, holding a loose fist near his smiling mouth,  “I think Haru is jealous,” Kisumi turns knowing eyes on him, and Haru flashes him a blank look. 

“I’m not.”

“That girl keeps looking over here. Do you think she wants us to call her over, or something?” Asahi asks curiously, sipping at his hot chocolate 

“Hmm, they’re probably wanting an excuse to come and talk to Makoto again,” Kisumi hums, making Haru's temper spike up another level.

Makoto, ever uncomfortable being the centre of attention, raises his hands and says, “Guys, it’s not like that.  I think they just want to make sure we’re enjoying our food.”

They all go silent, all of them disbelieving of Makoto's obliviousness. Then, Haru sighs, putting his green tea down and crossing his arms, “Makoto, so dense.”

“Eh? H-Haru! Are you mad?” Makoto blusters, eyes wide and anxious on Haruka.

Haru turns his head to the side, huffing through his nose in irritation. 

“Don’t be mad. Please? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. Here, you can have some of my muffin," Makoto says as a peace offering, but Haruka isn't interested.

“I don’t want it.”

When Makoto deflates in defeat, Haru's heart twinges, and he takes pity on him,  “Give me something else.”

“S-Something else?”  Makoto’s eyebrows pinch together as he hums, his thinking face as Haru liked to call it. 

“Ah, I know!” Makoto declares, triumphant. Then, after glancing around shyly, Makoto puts his hand over the top of Haru’s on the table. He links their fingers together, and he smiles at Haru with a twinkle of hope. 

Haru sighs. As if he can stay mad at Makoto. 

“That’s good,” Haru nods, then leans in closer so he’s pressing up more against Makoto’s side. Public displays of affection was something they were working on. Makoto tended to get very anxious and embarrassed easily and Haru didn’t want to force him, or make him uncomfortable. 

Meanwhile, the other two next to them were...

“Oh! This cake looks delicious!” Kisumi exclaims, all starry-eyed over a simple cake. He puts some on his fork, but instead of eating it for himself, he presents it to Asahi. 

“Here, Asahi! Aaah!” Smile all a sparkle, Kisumi held the fork out towards him.

“Ahaha, really,” Asahi returned a besotted grin, looking off to the side bashfully. Then, he opened his mouth wide and said, “Aaaah,” only for Kisumi to move the treat away and snaffle it up himself.

“Mhm, it’s really delicious!" Kisumi looks like he's in heaven eating it, and Asahi's face has the ultimate look of betrayal plastered all over it. 

When Kisumi offered him another piece, this time Asahi was ready. Leaning in, he kissed the smile right off Kisumi’s face. It was only a quick peck, but it still had Kisumi’s eyes widening in surprise. Taking advantage, Asahi then ate the piece of chocolate that was still on the stick Kisumi had suspended mid-air.

“Wow, it’s so good!” Asahi compliments, looking smug despite the warm blush on his face. 

Kisumi's cheeks are tinted a softer pink, and he pouts childishly at his partner, “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” 

“Ahh, it’s so sweet. Give me another piece!” Asahi leans over, keen to get some more, and Kisumi laughs and tries to turn his plate away. 

Makoto is blushing but smiling sweetly at the two of them, and then he turns his gaze on Haru. His eyes shimmer with a fond, hopeful look; the type of look Makoto had when he wore his heart on his sleeve, completely open to Haruka. One day, that will be how they act with each other in public. Haru doesn't know how far away it is, but it doesn't matter. Because Makoto is right next to him, holding his hand, and leaning down to gently rest his head on top of Haruka's. It's sweet and intimate in its innocence, and Haruka is reminded again of how blessed he is, being together with Makoto. 

*

As they’re making their way home, it’s lightly snowing. The snowflakes are small, falling steadily from the sky and adding more to the white blanket of snow that covers the ground. When they get back to their unit, it’s still snowing. 

“Ah! Look, Haru,” Makoto gestures over to the spot where Haru had been making a snowman before. Now, the snow had piled so high it covered over his unfinished snowman from earlier. 

Eyes shining, Haru grabs his hand and tugs, “Come on, let’s go. I want to make one now.”

“Eh? Haru, are you sure? It’s starting to really get cold, I don’t want you to get sick,” Makoto fusses, his brow furrowed thoughtfully. 

Haru deflates, his eyes saddening at being denied, “But, I want to make one with Makoto. It’s okay, isn’t it?”

“W-Well, since we’re both rugged up, I think it’s fine,” Makoto stutters, giving into him. Haru smiles, pleased at that. Though he’d never use it to manipulate Makoto, it was a nice trick Haru had up his sleeve when he wanted to convince Makoto to let go and do something fun. 

So, they spent the next hour in the snow, building up a snowman together. It was a lot bigger than last time, the body big and round. Rocks and sticks formed its mouth, eyes and arms. It was nothing spectacular, but because he had built it with Makoto, it was already special. 

“It’s perfect, Haru!” Makoto is beaming so brightly at him, that Haru can do nothing but nod earnestly. 

Giggling, Makoto then fishes his hands inside his pockets, searching for something, “Ah, we should take a photo!”

Finally pulling out his phone, Makoto snaps a few pics of the snowman alone, framing it artistically against the snowy landscape. 

Then, Makoto turns to him with his shimmering emerald eyes, “Now, let’s take photos with it!”

“Are you serious?” Haru deadpans, and Makoto makes a pouty face. 

“Come on, Haru. I don’t have enough pictures with us together.” 

“You have a whole folder, dummy,” Haru mumbles, his cheeks blushing at Makoto’s sappiness, “I’ve seen it.”

An almost shy, sweet smile takes over Makoto’s face then, all directed at Haruka as he says, “I can never have too many pictures of you, Haru _ -chan _ .” 

“...Fine.”

As convenient as it was being able to make Makoto give in when Haru needed it most, it was a double-edged sword. Because Makoto was the only person who could change his mind from one way to another. If Haru had decided not to go out at all on the weekend, and Makoto came over wanting to hang out with him or go see whatever new craze was happening, Haru would go with Makoto. He just couldn’t deny him, especially when Makoto looked at him with those eyes. 

They stood next to each other on the left-hand side of the snowmen, and Makoto fiddled with his phone until he could get just the right angle he was looking for. And Makoto ended up taking a lot of photos. Some he was hugging Haruka close to him, others he was adding filters and colours to the pictures before taking them. Haruka had even gotten bold and kissed him just as the camera clicked for one of them, resulting in Makoto becoming a blushing mess. It was ridiculous, but it was also the best thing in the world. Because every moment he was in with Makoto, no matter what it was, shined brilliantly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you liked this story :)


End file.
